The water trap of the existing toilet bowl is generally flushed only by water discharged from the tank. Although a jet orifice is arranged in the bottom of the water trap, the water jetted from the jet orifice is also from the tank. The pressure of the water from the tank is very low due to a limited height of the tank, thus pretty much water is needed to flush the water trap cleanly. Some toilet bowls may be flushed completely by using the pressed water such as the running water directly, but they require high water pressure, such as above 300 Kpa, and loud noise is generated when the toilet bowl is flushed. If the water pressure is insufficient, it is very difficult to flush the toilet bowl cleanly.
The existing self-closing water inflowing device utilizing float, which is used for supplying water to the tank of the toilet bowl, generally has only one water inlet connected to an external water source and one water outlet for supplying the water to the tank. For a certain toilet bowl, the top wall inside the toilet bowl cannot be cleaned since the water discharged from the tank cannot reach the toilet bowl seat. Therefore, a self-closing water inflowing device utilizing float especially for the toilet bowl with the low tank is available in the market, and although the device includes one more water outlet than a common self-closing water inflowing device utilizing float, the water from the water outlet flows towards the toilet bowl seat to clean the top wall inside the toilet bowl.